


Fictober 18 Ficlets

by Fordanoia



Series: All My Fictobers/Writetobers [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (I mean basically), Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fictober 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fordanoia/pseuds/Fordanoia
Summary: The accumulation of all the standalone fics I did for Fictober 2018. Almost entirely comprised of Gravity Falls, specifically to do with either one or both of the Stan Twins.Tags at the beginning of each chapter.(Coming back to edit for organization later)
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: All My Fictobers/Writetobers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Once In A DeathTime Yuck-Em-Ups [Stan Twins (Sea Grunks ed.)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once In A DeathTime Yuck-Em-Ups  
> Day 1. "Can you feel this?"  
> Ford is seemingly a ghost, but not really, and jokes will be had at his expense.

“Can you feel this?”

“No.”

“What about this?”

He sighed before answering again. “No.”

Stan was sitting on the floor beside Ford’s body. He lifted Ford’s leg up by the fabric of his pants. “This?”

“Stanley-“

“Okay, okay, blame a guy for making sure.” Stan let his leg drop back down unceremoniously.

Ford hovered in the air nearby him, the pair both looking at where his body currently laid in the small makeshift kitchen. He attempted to cross his arms behind his back only for them to pass through with a frustrated look on his face.

“How’s it floating?”

“I’m technically dead right now, Stanley.”

“… Not as dead as the once in a lifetime joke you just killed, Sixer.”

“Sincerest apologies, I’ll be sure not to kill that one then.” He replied blandly.

“You’re killing me here, you know that?” He said putting a hand to his own chest as he glancing up at Ford’s spectral form.

“Not too quickly, I hope.”

Stan looked back at the body and they both stared at it for a few seconds, thinking.

“Have you tried just getting inside of it and… connecting with it?” Stan suggested.

“Yes.”

“How’d that work?”

Ford stopped and just silently looked back over at him.

Stan checked over at him when he didn’t answer only to see Ford was dead ass staring at him. “Look, I know how it turned out, but did it do anything is what I’m asking.”

“As far as I could tell no.” Ford said, finally looking back at his body again.

“This happen a lot?”

“Usually? No. For one, you really shouldn’t even be able to see my current form. Unless, I’m actually dead dead, I suppose.”

“We walked into town once here, and you think you already died? It’s not even a dangerous place.”

Ford shrugged.

“Least you’re on the boat.” He muttered quietly, a bit uncomfortable again with Ford’s body just… unmoving in front of him. “Alright,” He said, “how do we fix it?”

Ford didn’t say anything.

Stan crossed his arms and tapped his fingers along his sleeves, waiting. He’d been terrified when he’d initially discovered Ford’s body here, but ghost kinda-blue-and-see-through-y-spirit Ford had been right there too and quickly proved that it was really him.

That original gut feeling from that initial sight was dredging itself up again though as another second ticked on with him sitting quietly in front of Ford’s utterly still body.

And another second with no response… And another… “Ford!”

“It’s alright. It’s alright, Stanley, I was just thinking.” Ford assured him easily, and Stan finally looked over at him again, letting himself relax.

Either Ford was all blasé about dying, which he better like hell not be after everything that happened, or he really was confident that they could fix this.

Ford continued on, gesturing about like normal. “There’s a few different things it could be, but the most likely situation is that it was some kind of forced astral project-“ his hand went through Stan’s shoulder, and he stopped with half his arm cutting through him. Then just let out some heated alien curse as he pulled his hand back.

“This is half the damn reason I hate astral projection!!” He went to put hand up against the side of his head and it went clean through. Ford frowned bitterly, audibly taking in a deep breath through his nose as he let both his hands fall back to his side again.

“Forced astral projection…?”

Ford took a breath. “Yes. There’s a few solutions, but one of the easier ones would just be getting a few supplies from the shops in town. There should be at least some tacky gift shop that sells some quartz.”

Stan grunted, scratching at his chin. “Is your body gonna be okay just…” he gestured at it, “like this?”

“Yes, it looks concerning, but once I’m back inside it will ‘jump start’ so to speak.”

Stan took a deep breath and slowly pulled himself up from the tabletop nearby. “Alright, sounds like a plan.” He glanced back at him. “Any idea why this happened?”

Ford hummed. “Mmm. Nope.” He smiled then, lightening up a bit and lifting up a finger. “Chances are we’ll find out in town though! Maybe someone there accidentally casted a wayward spell that caught onto me.”

“Or, you know… it was aimed at you on purpose ‘cause you accidentally cut in line at the store in front of a witch or something.”

“That’s also a possibility.” Ford noted pleasantly.


	2. “People like you have no imagination.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober18 Day 2 “People like you have no imagination.”  
> Bill and Kryptos

“I just don’t get it!”

“Well, of course you don’t!” Bill said. “I’m not surprised! You’re square minded!”

Kryptos waited for a further explanation, but he didn’t get one. Bill kept his hands on his side, and looked back at him.

He looked around uncomfortably for a second, before just continuing. “It’s just- you could have said anything, boss.”

“Yup!”

“You could have pretended to be him from the future!”

“Sure could have!”

“Some really nice alien neighbor that wanted to meet their leader!”

Bill laughed at him. “Oh, that one’s original!”

“A literal god!” He finally said, gesturing out wildly.

Yet again, Bill laughed. “You don’t even see what’s wrong with all of those ideas!” He said. 

“They’re all boring! Except for maybe that god one, but that’s always more effort than its worth.” He rolled his eye. “They always start whining about why people die or the point of suffering.” He lifted his arms up. “Then you do the ‘right thing’ and try to give them a good explanation for it too and their little brains just can’t handle it!”

He put his hands back on his side, focusing on Kryptos again. “Talk about ungrateful!”

Kryptos frowned, but didn’t say anything.

Bill floated closer to him, his eye squinted up as he looked him over. He hummed, rubbing at the space under his eye. “You want to know what your problem is?” 

“Not really, no-”

“People like you have no imagination! _”_ He proclaimed. “You’d just waste a fun chance like this if you had it.”


	3. “How can I trust you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober18 Day 3 “How can I trust you?”  
> De-aged!Ford doubting Bill

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not.”

Ford didn’t say anything.

“Why wouldn’t he be here if I was? How long has it been again…? _A week?_ ”

The house was in shambles and all he knew was what his older self had left around him in paranoid ramblings scratched into paper. 

He still wasn’t sure if he had somehow time traveled here or if something here had made him turn back into a younger version of himself that didn’t remember the past twenty years. It was going to be hard to figure that out. 

Maybe it had something to do with whatever else had been going on here though. He still didn’t know what that _was_ , but he could figure it out. (He just wished he knew where Stan was.)

“Ah, some motel in New Mexico, kid.”

Ford looked back over at the triangle just to shoot him a confused look.

“That’s where he is!” 

“Where-” He stopped himself though.

“Oregon.” He answered the unfinished question all the same.

Not even the same state…. if he was telling the truth, that is. 

“I am!”

“How can I trust you?” Ford asked him, getting irritated.

“You trusted me before! Besides, there’s no one else around here you _can_ trust.” The creature pointed to some of the papers Ford had been looking at it. “Says so riiiiight _here,_ about thirty seven times!”

“I’m a kid, not an idiot.” 

The answer was here, he just had to piece it all together.


End file.
